The present invention relates to fabrication of integrated MEMS devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to fabrication of wafer level chip scale packaging (WLCSP) integrated MEMS devices.
The inventors of the present invention have experimented with a number of techniques for fabricating WLCSP MEMS devices. Based upon their experiments, a number of problems with the formation of WLCSP MEMS devices were discovered, as detailed herein.
In light of the above, what is desired are improved methods and apparatus for improved WLCSP MEMS fabrication with reduced drawbacks.